Hidden Feelings
by HinawithLove
Summary: She thought that their relationship was mended, but suddenly Neji is angry with her again. Why?  Oneshot. Slight Hinata OOC


Hinata shivered as she felt the menacing gaze aimed at her. She didn't know what she had done to anger him this time, but what ever it was must be serious. She had not felt such an aura of violence from him since their fight at the Chunnin Exams. She fought the urge to turn and confirm that he was starring at her. Hinata ducked her head down and began to walk a little faster. The faster she got the her room, the sooner she could escape his uncomfortable scrutiny. Although Neji had become much kinder to her since almost killing her, she still felt nervous around him. Especially times like this, when he seemed angry with her for no reason that she could pinpoint. Finally, she sighed in relief as the Hyuuga compound came into sight.

She smiled shyly at the guards as she passed them, and hurried on to her room. Feeling a little paranoid, she decided to lock the door. Not that a locked door could stop an elite ninja like Neji if he really wanted in. I am being ridiculous, she thought to herself. Hinata entered the bathroom and slowly removed her clothes as she waited for the tub to fill up. She added some lavender and jasmine bubble bath, and let her thoughts wander to her cousin as she watched the bubbles fill the tub. He was strong, graceful, confident, in control of his emotions, extremely talented, and handsome. He was everything the heir of the Hyuuga clan should be. Hinata let out a long sigh, wishing once again that she could measure up to her cousin. In the secret recesses of her heart, she knew that of all the Hyuuga, Neji was the one most deserving to be the next clan leader. Often times, she daydreamed about ways to make him the heir, but the rules of the clan were so strict, she didn't think that a branch member would be accepted as the clan leader.

It is totally unfair, she thought to herself as she piled her long indigo hair into a loose bun on her head. Neji is the most talented Hyuuga this clan has seen in generations, yet he is denied his full potential by the order of birth. She climbed into the tub and let out a pleasure-filled groan. Kurenai sensei had worked them especially hard today, since it was her last day before her maternity leave started. She slid down in the tub until just her head was above the water and closed her eyes. She continued to contemplate her cousin, as the warmth of the water eased her aching muscles.

For several months now, she had begun to feel strange whenever she was around him. Since Neji had resumed training with her, they spent much more time together. She was noticing things about him that she had never paid attention to before. Like how silky his hair was, and the way his muscles shifted under his tunic when they sparred. She had taken quite a few hits that she should have easily avoided because she was too busy trying not to ogle her cousin. She flushed a deep red as she realized that she held stronger feelings for Neji that she ever felt for Naruto.

After Naruto left to train with Jiriaya, Hinata's feelings for him faded off into a sad fondness. She realized that rather than true love, she just admired him greatly. He was a fine human and a talented shin-obi, one that she took a great deal of inspiration from. But she was not in love with him. She just felt a connection to him because of the similarities in their childhoods. Sure she had a family, but one that despised her for her weakness, and she had to try twice as hard as everyone else to improve her skills. Naruto had been despised and considered a failure also, but he never let that get him down. He always picked himself up and tried that much harder to prove himself to everyone. Hinata had watched him from afar and took encouragement from his never back down attitude. She longed to have the same level of confidence in herself that he did.

What I am feeling for Neji is also based off of admiration, but it is more than that. I get the shivers whenever we touch during training. I have to stop myself from reaching out to stroke his hair back when it pulls out of its tieback. And the thoughts I have about seeing him without his tunic that one time…..she blushed deeply and sank all the way under the water. She pushed herself back up and shoved her bangs out of her face. I have got to stop thinking about him this way! It is completely inappropriate, not to mention he doesn't even think of me like that, she lectured herself.

Her smile turned to a frown when she though about how he had been glaring at her tonight. I wonder what I did to anger him? He didn't even walk me home like he usually does. Just stayed behind me glaring at my back the whole way back to the compound. A few tears rolled down her face as she began to worry that Neji's old hatred of her was coming back. They had come so far from that, she was deeply saddened to think that all the progress they had made in their relationship was going to be lost. And I don't even know what I did! She started to cry in earnest, putting her hands over her face.

"Why are you crying Hinata?" she heard him ask.

"N-n-neji, what are you d-doing in here!" she yelped as she crossed her arms over her breasts. She was blushing brightly, but at the same time she wondered what he thought of her body. I wonder how long he was watching me. She blushed even brighter when the sudden thought of him stripping his clothes off and climbing in the tub with her popped into her head.

"I decided that it was time that I made a few things clear to you Hinata." he said sternly, starring at her with a strange gleam in his eyes.

"And you c-c-couldn't wait until I was out of the t-tub?" she asked in an annoyed voice. Secretly, she wasn't annoyed at all, but she was curious and slightly aroused by the fact that he was seeing her naked. Neji leaned against the edge of the sink, crossed his arms over his chest, and slowly checked her out from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. Hinata gasped and sank down lower into the water.

"I think I have been very patient with you, Hinata. I know that I have a hard time showing my feelings, but I have tried to show you that I don't hate you and that I deeply regret attempting to harm you. In fact, I realized that I loved you when you forgave me. I have watched over you and warned off any male I thought was showing you too much attention. I have waited for you to get over that imbecile, and to see that we are destined for each other. I thought that maybe you were starting to realize the truth, but over the last few weeks I have noticed that you are letting that dog get closer to you. This is unacceptable- you belong to me!" he growled.

Hinata's mouth dropped open in amazement as he locked the bathroom door and then began to remove his clothes. Oh Kami, this is just like the fantasy I had! She started to breathe harder, and she starred as his perfect chest and abdomen were revealed. However, she quickly looked away as his hands reached for the waistband on his pants. He chuckled huskily and shivers ran down her body.

"Is that w-w-hy you have been s-s-so mad at me lately?" she asked with her face averted. He walked over and knelt down beside the tub. Leaning over the edge, he gently but firmly pulled her face up until she was gazing into his eyes. Her breathe whooshed out of her lungs when she saw the raw hunger in his eyes.

"Yes, you are MINE!" he growled at her before roughly kissing her lips. She tried to turn her head away, but he grabbed her head between his hands and bit her lip gently. Hinata let out a little moan of pleasure, and Neji smirked against her lips. Pulling back, he surveyed his effect on her. Her eyes were glazed over, she was blushing deeply, and her lips were swollen and red. He groaned and kissed her again, this time thrusting his tongue into her mouth. Hinata moaned and her arms came up and circled his neck. Neji grabbed her around the waist and lifted her out of the tub and pulled her hard against his body. She gasped as she felt his hard arousal against her stomach.

Oh Kami, what are we doing? If we get caught I will be disowned and Father will activate Neji's curse seal until he dies. She began to struggle against him. He groaned angrily, and pulled his lips from hers.

"What are you doing? I thought I was perfectly clear in my intentions. After tonight you will have no doubts over who has the right to touch you." he said huskily. She looked up into his face and saw that he was firmly resolved. She also saw hurt in the back of his eyes, and she hastened to speak, not wanting him to think that she didn't feel the same way.

"N-neji, it's not that I don't w-w-want to be with you like this. I am just afraid of what will h-h-appen if we get caught. I am r-r-eally happy that you feel this way, I r-realized my feelings for you had c-changed months ago, but I didn't think t-that you would ever c-care for me like this. You are so g-g-good at hiding your emotions, and then you have b-been so angry with me l-l-lately…" she looked down sadly, only to snap her head up as he began to laugh.

"Hinata, the council decided about six months ago that we should be wed. They believe that our genetics will produce a child of superior skill, plus this is their way of insuring that I get to be the next clan leader. I asked for the time to court you in my own way, and they granted it. So you don't have to fear that we will be punished for being together. If anything, the council and your father will be pleased. They were getting a bit impatient with me, saying that I was taking too long." he smiled ruefully.

Hinata was shocked and a little mad. It was just like the council and her father to make a major life decision for her without even informing her of it. She stiffened in his arms as she thought of the fact that Neji had kept it a secret from her too. She started to pull out of his arms, but he tightened them around her and tucked his face into her neck.

"And where do you think you are going?" he purred into her ear.

"L-l-let me go! All this t-time you knew, and you n-n-never gave me a hint. I e-e-expect this sort of thing f-from the rest of the family, b-b-but I thought that you would n-never lie to me!" She started to cry and then turned her face away from him when he tried to kiss her. Neji sighed and laid his head on top of hers.

"It was never my intention to lie to you. When the elders first informed me of their decision I was elated, because it seemed like a dream come true. But you had never given me any indication that you returned my feelings, so I asked the council for time. They granted it, and I resolved to slowly show you that I cared for you. I would never lie to you, Hinata. I love you, and I have since the first day I met you. I just got lost in the dark for a while. But now my love is so deeply entrenched in my heart that I will never hurt you again." He said vowed as he brushed her tears away.

Hinata let out a shuddering sigh, and stopped crying. She looked into Neji's eyes, searchingly them intently for the truth. She began to cry again, but this time it was tears of joy. There in his eyes was all the love and devotion that she had been looking for her whole life. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him passionately on the lips. He groaned and quickly took over the kiss, invading her mouth with his tongue sensuously. Abruptly, he swung her up into his arms and carried her bridal style to her bed. Gently he laid down with her and slowly began to caress her body as they continued to kiss.

"Hinata I need you. Tonight after seeing Kiba try to kiss you, I felt like I needed to make you mine, but now that I know you love me also my jealousy is gone. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable- if you aren't ready tell me now. I can wait till our wedding night." He pulled away from her, giving her space to decide what she wanted to do. Hinata smiled up at him and cupped his cheek lovingly.

"I-I-I see no reason to w-wait. We love e-e-each other, and b-besides…I have been h-having some very i-improper thoughts about y-you since that day I first saw your n-n-naked chest," she giggled at the look of astonishment that crossed his face. Her giggles faded as she saw his eyes grow hot with a combination of love and lust. They starred into each other's eyes for a few more seconds and then with a groan, Neji climbed on top of her and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss.

Later that night….

Haishi allowed a smirk to curl his mouth as he observed the couple sleeping. It is about time, Neji. I was beginning to doubt your title of "Genius of the Hyuuga". He let out a silent chuckle and went to inform the council that the wedding planning would need to be pushed forward immediately.


End file.
